


R&J Alternate Ending

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, For the record I only put the Rape/non con because Paris is a creep, Mentions of Death, and I figured its better to be safe than sorry, i'm not great at writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: I don't like the real ending so here is one of my own.





	R&J Alternate Ending

Romeo stared into the darkness, waiting. Nothing could stop his wait, nothing. An asteroid could hit Europe and he’d still stand, wait, for nothing more than a word from his love, Juliet. 

He could tell volumes on Juliet. Her hair was spun gold, her eyes green as a jungle, her lips as soft as a feather, and as red as a birthday ribbon. Her body- well, he must have something to keep to himself, making her his special little fantasy. The way he’d seen her, the way no one else ever would- making her his. Not even Paris would see her like that. 

Romeo flexed his fist as the thought of Paris defiling his Juliet. It enraged him, and no banishment from the king would stop him. Paris- the rich little snot-nosed brat. He thought the money could get him anything he wanted, but Romeo knew he couldn’t buy Juliet's affections.

Romeo dithered- everything about Paris made him sick. But no- even if he were trying to get Juliet, death was not going to help. It would only make things worse. Death was not an option at this point. Besides, Romeo already had Juliet’s maidenhood. He smirked, If Paris tried anything with her, he’d been in for a surprise.

“Sir!” a voice from the bushes next to Romeo sounded. Romeo turned, his hand instinctively going to his sword’s hilt. 

“Who goes there?” Romeo said, in low tones.

“I am a messenger, and you have a message from some of your- family.” The voice whispered. Romeo could not decide if the voice was feminine or masculine, but in an odd way, he knew the voice.

“My family? Why should I trust you?” Romeo hissed. “Reveal your identity. Now.” He began to draw his blade, but a light flashed in his eyes, a lantern. He let the sword slide back into its sheath, and let his jaw hit the dirt.

“Hello cousin, I’m sorry for the cloak and dagger, but this was the only way I could get to you without both of us getting in serious trouble.” Romeo’s cousin whispered, and smiled as he wiped his mop of black hair out of his eyes.

“...Grant?” Romeo asked, and a grin spread across his face.

“Your mother sent a letter to me as soon as possible, and my father’s men are fast. I must confess to not knowing the whole situation, so you should come with me, to the inn.” Grant whispered. 

Romeo knew him. He’d known him from a young age, but Grant had lived in a small town outside of Rome, and the two had never spoken in person a lot. Romeo followed Grant up the hill and marveled at the quiet nature of his steps. Grant had always been a small boy, but at this point, Grant was taller than him. It was so surreal, but they were blood, so he trusted him.

“How is Alexander?” Romeo asked after the two entered the small shopping district Mantua had to offer. 

“As short and useless as ever,” Grant replied, and the two men laughed. Alexander’s uselessness had been a bonding topic for the two over the years. The two entered the Inn, and sat in the corner, next to a fireplace that no one else was around. Grant waved over a waitress and ordered two hot whiskeys. 

“So, what do you know of my predicament?” Romeo asked, and Grant sat back in his chair as the serving maid sat two glasses down on the table. She gave a flirty smile to Grant, who winked at her.

“Thanks, Lyda- I know you’re in need of a place to live. Your lucky my father is a rich man, who believes strongly in family ties. Oh, and you’ve got a wife. Something I didn’t figure you’d ever get.” He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the Whiskey. “Tell me about her.”

Romeo smiled as he remembered his love. “Her name is Juliet, and she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She makes a rose look like a pile of horse dung.” He said, and Grant cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You seem to be ever the eloquent soul I knew then. What about her family? What got the two of you in trouble?” He asked, and Romeo cringed.

“Well, she’s a Capulet,” Romeo said and Grant’s eyes bulged, and he choked on his whiskey.

“A Capulet?” Grant paused. “She must be something special, or you’ve gone completely daft.” Romeo took a sip of the sharp whiskey. The definite taste of the alcohol helped him deal with the cutting comments his cousin made.

“Her Cousin, Tybalt, he slew Mercutio. I got in the way, and Tybalt stabbed her under my arm. I had her blood on my hands, and I-” Romeo paused and downed three large gulps of whiskey. “-I slew him. In a fit of passion, I got myself banished from Verona, where my love still has to live, and now I have no Juliet and no home.” He finished the glass of whiskey and signaled the serving Maid to get him another.

“Do not lose faith, cousin. I will house you and your bride until the two of you can get back on your feet.” Grant knocked back the rest of his Hot whiskey and ordered another from the serving maid. She was tall and lithe, but not as tall as Grant. He’d grown up in many ways since the last time they’d been in the same room, and it seemed the shy kid Romeo had known was gone, turned into something he couldn’t be.

“That is kind of you, but I have no idea when Juliet will be able to escape with me. She is still figuring out a way to get here. Friar Laurence is helping, but I haven’t the foggiest as to when she will get here.” Romeo replied to Grant, who nodded. There was a long silence as Grant sipped at his glass, and Romeo studied his, now empty, second glass.

“This won’t be a problem, I can still house you here until further preparations are made.” Grant sipped the glass further, and it seemed the conversation was over. As he was no longer thinking of his cousin, Romeo’s mind returned to a predictable place, and he had to wonder what she was doing, at that moment. What of Paris, and his attempts at her love? What of his family, of Benvolio?

\----- 

Juliet strained against her dress. It was tight, it was uncomfortable, and nothing about it was remotely attractive. It was scratchy and long, nothing like what she would wear on a regular basis. 

“Come, love. You are to be my bride, does that not please you?” Paris caressed her wrist, and Juliet jerked her arm away from him.

“Most certainly not. I never wanted to marry you.” Juliet hissed as she scooted as far away from Paris in the carriage. Paris scooted toward her.

“You’re a foolish girl to not want me. I will show you this, I promise you that.” Paris kissed Juliet on the cheek, near her ear, as she turned her head at the last moment. 

“You’re an oaf who doesn’t deserve me.” Juliet pushed Paris away, surprisingly hard. He muttered something and sat back on his side of the carriage. 

The carriage jounced toward the church where the two were to be wed, but Juliet had a plan. Juliet, and of course, Friar Lawrence. There was a train scheduled to leave mear minutes after the time Juliet was going to sneak out of her prep room, and the window was unlocked. 

“You suddenly look happy,” Paris’s hand slid onto her thigh, and she was suddenly paralyzed, looking at his hand. She tensed up, and He noticed.

“I guess actions speak louder to you than words. Well, I can show you action.” Paris slid his hand up her thigh, to the warm place where her legs met. Juliet was paralyzed, but the feeling of his dull fingers pushing her underwear aside, and the cold on her, she jumped and slapped him across the face. The red on his face seemed to boil into his attitude. She said nothing to him for the rest of the carriage ride, and he didn’t try to converse. 

She finally got to the chapel, and into the room of preparation. Juliet felt the excitement bubbling in her blood, as the door closed behind her, she knew she had maybe 10 minutes before she had to go. Juliet sat at the desk with the large mirror and met her own eyes. The worry under her eyes was dark, and she looked like she had never been alive, but that she was dead. 

Juliet pulled out a strip of parchment and pulled her train ticket from the bottom. She located a role of fine paper and some ink. Quickly, she wrote out a goodbye. 

Mother, father, and all the others I am leaving behind-

Do not look for me. I will be happy, where I am going. I am not dead, and maybe one day, I will be able to see you again, but I promise you- I would have run away even if you hadn’t been forcing me to marry Paris. I have found love in an enemy of our family name, and I knew you would never allow it, so I am preempting your actions. I will try to send periodical letters if the situation I am entering will allow it. 

I love you all,  
Juliet Montague

Juliet smiled wider than she ever had, at seeing the new name that followed her own. Juliet Montague. It had a nice ring to it, along with the ring Romeo had given her. Simple yet amazing.

Juliet folded the note like a letter, and drew a heart in lipstick on it, and opened the window. She quickly changed into pants and a t-shirt, and out the window, she climbed. Train ticket in hand, she passed the chapel's windows, crawling. And then- yes, there was the train. At a full sprint, clinging to the ticket like it was a life preserver, she jumped onto the station and gave the ticket to the guy taking tickets, and she boarded the train. A wave of euphoria passed over her, and she sat down in an empty compartment, and then another woman entered. She wore a black and white striped dress, with dark green eyes, and red hair. She looked at her and smiled.

“Hello,” Juliet said tentatively.

“Hello, would you happen to be Juliet Montague?” She asked, and Juliet’s blood ran cold. “Oh don’t worry dear, I am-” the woman paused, and looked to the door, and shut it fully, and latched the window.

“Who are you?” Juliet hissed. “I’ve gone to a helluva lot of trouble to get here,” The woman put her hands up.

“Don’t worry, dear. The two of us share the last name. My name is Anya Montague, my husband, Grant Montague, is Your Romeo’s cousin. I’m here to help you out of any awkward situations along the way.” She patted Juliet’s shoulder, and Juliet sighed in relief. 

Juliet was on the train, already out of Verona, and in friendly company. More importantly, Romeo was getting closer to her by the second, and she’d never been happier.

\--------

Romeo stood in the station for three hours longer than he needed too. He just- he couldn’t wait. He’d been without his love for three whole days. Three. Whole. Days. He craved Juliet the way addicts he’d seen craved their drugs, and he was feeling the withdrawal.

Grant showed up ten minutes before Juliet's train was scheduled to arrive.

“Hello, Cousin.” Grant greeted him, and Romeo nodded to Grant.

“Hello, Grant.” Romeo greeted him but kept his eyes at the tracks in the distance.

“I forgot to tell you, my wife is on the train with her, I sent her to Verona to pick her up. Help her out if situations called for it.” Grant said, and Romeo shot a look at him. He realized he was being unfair towards his cousin, but all he could think about was his Juliet. Juliet was his mind, his entire mind was her.

He jumped to his feet when he saw the train in the distance, and nothing else mattered. Not Grant, not Alexander, not anyone, but the train. Then- there it was, and it rolled into the station and to a halt, and he stood tall, as a flood of people exited the train.

In the sea of dark clothes, a white dressed angel descend the steps, next to a white and black striped dressed human. Grant stood and began to walk to her, but Romeo was frozen. She looked like she’d gone through hell.

She saw him, her eyes big and doe-like, and she was running toward him. Romeo found himself running toward her too, and the two met in the middle of the station, and her arms linked around his neck, and Romeo was kissing her, and tears spilled from both persons. She rested her head on Romeo’s shoulder, who couldn’t seem to process all the feelings.

“I missed you so much-” Juliet whispered into the crook of his neck and started to cry. 

“Oh, Juliet-” Romeo said into her hair as he looked into the distance. “To be away from you is poison on my lips.”

“And A knife in my chest,” Juliet whispered into his chest.

~Romeo and Juliet~

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Romeo and Juliet at the Guthrie Theater in Minnesota and this guy Ryan James Hatanaka played Romeo. He played him perfectly in my opinion.


End file.
